


red

by solaris (rumpledvelvet)



Series: colors [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/solaris
Summary: blood colored valentine's roses, wine in a glass, red velvet cupcakes, a handsomely knit scarf, soft throw pillows on the ground, credence’s lips, kisses left over newt’s throat.heels clicking down the street in a rush to get to dates, candy filled aisles in drug stores, newt’s fingertips, a satin skirt swishing with every step, fresh strawberries, the bow on their new aussie shepherd’s neck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day!!

red. 

blood colored valentine's roses, wine in a glass, red velvet cupcakes, a handsomely knit scarf, soft throw pillows on the ground, credence’s lips, kisses left over newt’s throat. 

heels clicking down the street in a rush to get to dates, candy filled aisles in drug stores, newt’s fingertips, a satin skirt swishing with every step, fresh strawberries, the bow on their new aussie shepherd’s neck. 

newt delicately traced his lips over credence’s throat, leaving a sheen of pink kisses over the skin as his hands mapped out his quivering stomach with an unhurried pressure. their sheets were red, like the holiday they were celebrating, like the blood rushing through their veins, like the bright gloss painted on credence’s full lips. 

credence reached down to take newt’s hands in his own, admiring the way their nails were two passionate shades of red before his lover's pink lips met his red ones and they rolled over in the almost too soft sheets. red was passion, decadence, pleasure, the color itself made people desire and want. 

their hips moved together and credence watched as newt’s cheeks colored, red stained lips parted in soft gasps of pleasure that made his own brain swim with a blood red desire that he couldn't even begin to tame. the way credence whispered i love you over his heated skin, the way newt lifted up against his body, the way their naked bodies met underneath silk sheets. 

the way newt’s fingers feel inside of credence makes his mind positively swim with the color red, and he loves him, loves him, loves him, loves him. the way his dull nails make tracks of red along newt’s freckled back as his pleasure crests. calloused fingers coaxing him over the edge and back down with the gentlest stroking. 

credence reapplied his messy lipgloss before pressing wet and tacky kisses to newt’s chest, stomach and hips, and tried not to giggle at the way his lover’s accent thickened with his lust. he closed his glossy lips around his length and felt a shudder run through his own body as newt moaned his pleasure for their poor neighbors to hear. he kept up his work until newt spilled into his mouth and almost every inch of his more sensitive patches of skin were covered in slick red kisses. 

they lay together in the warm afterglow, hands moving in a lazy exploration of one another’s bodies until pickett jumped onto the bed and demanded their attention from one another with a loud mew!

**Author's Note:**

> what should i do for my next short series? tell me [@niifflers](niifflers.tumblr.com)!


End file.
